1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for measuring bubbles in fluids and tissues and, more specifically, to apparatus and methods for detecting, sizing, and counting gaseous emboli in a non-invasive manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
In-vivo measurement of the size and number of bubbles in fluids and tissues may be used to prevent, diagnose, and/or treat many potentially serious medical conditions such as, for example only, decompression sickness or stroke following cardiopulmonary bypass procedures. In-vitro or out of the body measurement of bubbles is also useful in connection with medical equipment that involves the flow of fluids into or out of the body. Emboli of various types may occur in the body for many medical reasons. Detecting and/or distinguishing gaseous emboli from other types of emboli is highly desirable so that appropriate medical management decisions can be made. Emboli may consist of formed elements such as blood clots, platelet aggregates, or other particulate matter such as pieces of atherosclerotic plaque or fat. Emboli may also consist of gas bubbles introduced to the blood vessels through injection, surgical techniques, cavitation at prosthetic valves, or decompression or compression to lower or higher atmospheric pressures.
In-vivo measurements of bubbles are especially useful with respect to decompression sickness. Decompression sickness poses a risk of serious injury or death to aviators, astronauts, divers, and others who are exposed to varying environmental pressure conditions. NASA, Air Force, Navy, and civilian personnel rely on pressure suits, controlled breathing mixtures, and operating procedures to maintain xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d environmental conditions to prevent decompression sickness. These xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d conditions are determined empirically, based on experimental observations of decompression sickness and its precursors. The symptoms of decompression sickness are attributed to the presence of gas bubbles, comprised mostly of nitrogen, in vascular and extravascular tissue. In vascular tissue, these bubbles can lodge or embolize in vessels in the pulmonary or systemic circulation systems, resulting in a range of pathology which is included in decompression sickness. These bubbles are formed due to local supersaturation of nitrogen upon reduction of ambient pressure or possibly upon warming from a hypothermic condition. The formation of bubbles and the onset of decompression sickness, which do not necessarily coincide, are highly variable and depend on a large range of factors including duration and magnitude of ambient pressure excursions, exercise, hydration, rate of change of pressure, hypoxia, temperature, age, infection, fitness, fatigue, previous injury, sex, and body fat.
In addition to decompression sickness, embolic events associated with the use of cardiopulmonary bypasses have been a serious concern. There are an estimated 700,000 cardiopulmonary bypass procedures performed annually in the U.S. In prospective studies of postoperative neurological dysfunction following cardiopulmonary bypass, the incidence rate is as high as 30% to 60%. The incidence of stroke following cardiopulmonary bypass is 1% to 5%. It is generally accepted that these effects are a consequence of microembolism, and/or compromise of cerebral blood flow. Emboli associated with cardiopulmonary bypass can be comprised of biological material, such as oxygen or nitrogen. The source of blood cell aggregates and thrombi is typically an activation of the thrombogenic cascade by blood interaction with a foreign surface, or they may be introduced with transfused blood. The sources of gaseous emboli include the blood oxygenation system and cavitation in the pumping systems.
Another major source of gaseous emboli is so-called xe2x80x9csurgical airxe2x80x9d, which can be introduced during cardiotomy for procedures like valvular and septal repair in the heart. These bubbles are of particular concern, because they contain air (primarily nitrogen) and are much less soluble in blood and tissue than oxygen bubbles. xe2x80x9cSurgical airxe2x80x9d has also been associated with neurological dysfunction in major organ transplant surgeries, such as liver transplants.
Gaseous emboli can also be generated in the body as a result of cavitation associated with artificial heart valves. These devices also potentially create thrombotic emboli, and as a result there is a need for instrumentation which can distinguish between the two types of events to aid device development and to aid diagnosis.
An improved ability to monitor for vascular and extravascular bubbles would have a significant impact on the ability to prevent and minimize decompression sickness and embolic pathology. In particular, better data on the early occurrence of bubbles, their size, and their composition (gaseous/non-gaseous) will permit less restrictive operational and design criteria to be developed for the prevention of decompression sickness in astronauts, aviators, and divers by permitting direct observation of the important variable of bubble size during decompression events. Direct monitoring of operational personnel in high risk decompression sickness circumstances would provide a quantitative indication to provide much more accuracy as to their proximity to the onset of symptomatic decompression sickness.
Improved monitoring would aid in therapy, recovery, and survival of patients being treated for decompression sickness and gaseous embolism by providing the first quantitative information about the size of the bubbles which are giving rise to their pathology. It would be highly desirable to provide for direct monitoring of the presence and size of gaseous bubbles such as gaseous emboli during and after surgical procedures with high likelihood of emboli introduction, such as cardiopulmonary bypass, with the goal being a subsequent decrease in the rate of embolic complications.
More generally, improved monitoring would provide clinicians with early warning of the introduction, size, and composition of emboli, allowing for better informed therapeutic approaches to be used. As well, biomedical researchers would have an improved ability to classify and quantify emboli produced by artificial heart valves and cardiopulmonary bypass machines.
To date, the detection of emboli, both gaseous and non-gaseous, has been largely accomplished through the use of Doppler ultrasound. This technique tells the observer whether there are bubbles or emboli present and provides an indication as to how many are present based on the rate of detection. The Doppler technique is only able to detect emboli flowing with sufficient speed in large vessels, when the direction of motion of the flow and the orientation of the acoustic beam are in a restrictive range. Doppler techniques have virtually no ability to quantify the size of the bubbles, observe bubbles in non-vascular tissue or in slow flowing microvessels, and have limited usefulness in classifying emboli as gaseous or non-gaseous. These are serious limitations with regard to detection and classification of: (1) decompression sickness precursor bubbles, (2) emboli during surgical procedures, and (3) emboli generated by artificial heart valves.
The following patents disclose attempts to solve the above discussed difficult problems and related problems over the last two decades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,051, issued Aug. 15, 1995, to Hileman et al., discloses a method and apparatus for ultrasonically detecting an embolus in blood flow, including an ultrasound transducer for transmitting ultrasound pulses into the blood flow being interrogated and receiving reflections from acoustic impedance changes in the body. The reflected signals are converted to an electronic signal representation which is subsequently processed to detect and classify emboli in the blood flow. A short duration, broad bandwidth ultrasound signal is used to preserve the polarity of the reflected signal. The polarity is then used to classify the emboli based on a positive or negative reflection coefficient. Emboli having a negative reflection coefficient are classified as either gaseous or fat particles, and emboli having a positive reflection coefficient are classified as solid particles. The emboli can be further classified based on the amplitude of the reflected signal, or designated features of the time waveform or FFT of the reflected signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,015, issued Sep. 20, 1994, to Moehring et al., discloses a noninvasive means for detecting, counting, and characterizing emboli moving through the arterial or venous circulation. An ultrasonic transducer is applied to the skin or other tissues of the subject at sites such as over the temporal bone on either side of the head of the subject, on the neck, on the chest, the abdomen, arm, leg, within the esophagus, or surgically exposed organs or blood vessels. Using standard ultrasonic Doppler techniques, Doppler-shifted signals are located which are proportional to the blood flow velocity in the blood vessel(s) of interest. Spectral analysis is performed on the received signal using the fast Fourier transform or other appropriate technique to determine the frequency components in the Doppler shift spectrum. Further analysis of the spectra is used to delineate and characterize Doppler shift signals due to blood from Doppler shift signals due to emboli having a variety of compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,776, issued Mar. 30, 1993, to Kenneth L. Carr, discloses an apparatus an method for detecting the presence of incidental bubbles in liquid flowing in a tube. The system monitors the amplitude of microwave radiation from the liquid and recognizes when that amplitude drops in a manner characteristic of the presence of a bubble.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,827, issued Apr. 14, 1992, to George H. Smith, discloses a method and apparatus for distinguishing ultrasound signals returned from bubbles and particles moving in a fluid from signals due to ultrasound transducer motion that monitors the receiving ultrasound signal for signals which are of much larger amplitude than the signals observed when no gas bubbles or particles are present. When a large amplitude event is detected, the maximum amplitude of the forward flow signal (that is, the positive frequency portion of the power spectrum) is compared to the maximum amplitude of the reverse flow signal (negative frequency portion of the power spectrum). If these maxima are significantly different in amplitude, the event is counted as a bubble. If the maximum amplitudes of the forward and reverse flow signals are comparable, the event is classified as a motion artifact. Displays of the spectra are marked whenever an event is counted as an air or particulate emboli so as to call attention to the event and, optionally, to generate an audible or visual alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,986, issued Sep. 1, 1987, to Carson et al., discloses a system for detecting gas bubbles in a specimen utilizing a transducer which produces pulses, illustratively of ultrasonic acoustic energy, having predetermined frequency characteristics. A first pulse has an increasing frequency with time, and a second pulse has a decreasing frequency with time. Imaging arrangements, which may be formed of ultrasonic transducers, produce images of the region within the specimen after exposure to each such pulse. In one embodiment, a growth transducer array is utilized for dramatically increasing the size of the bubbles, which array is formed of a plurality of transducers which are moved with respect to the specimen and which have respective frequency characteristics over different frequency ranges. Thus, bubble radius is successively increased as each bubble is exposed to the acoustic energy from each such transducer within the growth transducer array. The present of Carson et al. invention can be used to reduce the cavitation threshold of bubbles, particularly in the vicinity of tumors, or to increase the temperature in the bubble-containing region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,756, issued Apr. 14, 1987, to Rasor et al., discloses that microbubbles are formed in a liquid, e.g., blood in order to alter the transmission characteristics thereof to electromagnetic and sonic waves transmitted therethrough, by dissolving therein a solid particulate material, preferably as a suspension in a carrier liquid in which the particulate material is at least temporarily stable, the particles of which are substantially free of microbubbles and have a plurality of gas-filled voids in fluid communication with the surface of the particles and providing nuclei for microbubble formation and the ratio of the mass of the particles to the volume of gas in the voids is sufficient to render the liquid in which the particulate material is dissolved supersaturated with respect to the gas in the voids in the area of the liquid surrounding the microbubbles when they are formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,345, issued Nov. 20, 1984, to Hirohide Miwa, discloses a system for measuring from the outside of a living body the pressure within the heart of the pressure of any portion which does not allow a measurement by the direct insertion of a pressure measuring sensor. This system provides a method of measuring the pressure of the object by generating fine bubbles through cavitation, applying a low-frequency ultrasonic wave to the medium, and then detecting the bubbles which are generated with a system for detecting the high or low-frequency harmonics due to the bubbles or a higher frequency ultrasonic wave applied to the medium.
U.S. Pat. No 4,459,853, issued Jul. 17, 1984, to Miwa et al., discloses a probe which comprises a plurality of ultrasonic transducer elements, and is so arranged as to be capable of simultaneously transmitting and receiving ultrasonic beams of plural frequencies. Means is provided for changing the shapes of the effective acoustic field of the ultrasonic beams of each a predetermined number of frequencies by selectively operating the ultrasonic transducer elements or interchanging transducers. The shapes of the effective acoustic fields of the ultrasonic beams of the plural frequencies are made substantially coincident in accordance with the range of distance from the probe. Thereby, the measuring of the tissue or the like with coincident shaped beams of plural frequencies can be realized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,432, issued Sep. 22, 1981, to Stephen Daniels, discloses a decompression bubble detector which comprises a pulsed ultra-sound transmitter/receiver which is scanned across a cross-section of tissue and the total number of pulse echoes received in a preselected time interval is recorded. Changes in the total number of pulse echoes recorded in successive time intervals are used to monitor the decompression. A single transducer is scanned by means of a driven eccentric cam and a cam follower. A sin/cos potentiometer generates a signal related to the angular position of the transducer connected to a delay so that pulse counting can be arranged to coincide with the passage of the transducer across the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,928, issued May 8, 1979, to Richard A. Roberts, discloses a system utilizing a bank of frequency staggered band-pass filters spanning the range in which fat emboli are known to occur which is used for the early detection of fat emboli in blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,464, issued Apr. 5, 1977, to Miller et al., discloses an apparatus for sensing particles in a fluid medium which comprises an ultrasonic resonant cavity for containing a fluid medium. A first transducer on one side of the cavity continuously propagates thereacross ultrasonic compressional waves whose phase and amplitude are perturbed by the presence of particles in the fluid medium. A second transducer positioned on the opposite side of the cavity from the first transducer substantially parallel to and in registry therewith receives the ultrasonic waves and converts them to rf electric waves of the same frequency, the rf electric waves having their phases and amplitudes modulated in response to any perturbations in the ultrasonic waves. The rf waves are amplified and fed back to the first transducer thereby to establish an oscillatory circuit. An attenuator in the oscillatory circuit causes its operation to be marginally oscillatory whereby small changes in the amplitude of the rf waves caused by any perturbations in the ultrasonic waves produce relatively large changes in the amplitude thereof. A detector responsive to perturbations in the rf wave demodulates the amplified rf wave to produce signals indicative of the presence of particles in the fluid medium. Thus, enhanced sensitivity to small changes in the ultrasonic properties of the fluid medium caused by the presence of particles therein is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,683, issued Aug. 17, 1976, to Roger Martin, discloses an apparatus for ultrasonic testing which comprises a pulsed ultrasonic transducer, means for detecting echoes from bubbles in a liquid and means for determining the volume of the bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,681, issued Aug. 17, 1976, to Jerry Namery, discloses the mode of operation by ultrasonic through-transmission and a detector preferably employed for detecting air bubbles in intravenous feeding tubes to prevent air embolism. Transmission of sound from the transmitter, via the sensor head, to the receiver of the detector is dependent upon the existence of a fluid within the tubing. Acoustic losses, operating frequency, and the distance between transmitter and receiver are optimized to permit constructive-interference of energy transmitted to and reflected from the receiver, resulting in a partial standing wave as in a resonant cavity. If an air bubble passes through the sensor head, a large acoustic discontinuity occurs, causing ultrasound to scatter and reflect from its normal path. These losses allow little ultrasonic energy to couple to the receiver. The sensor head includes spaced oppositely disposed cylindrical sound pipe segments having facing tubing accommodating recesses, and respectively connecting to the transmitter and receiver. Sound pipe segments have a markedly higher refractive index in comparison with the feeding tubing and its liquid contents causing ultrasound energy to focus towards the center of the feeding tube, thereby yielding greatest sensitivity to transmission losses through the fluid within the feeding tube.
The above cited prior art does not provide an in vivo means for sizing and counting the bubbles of any particular specific size or for selectable ranges of bubble sizes as is desirable for many medical purposes. Consequently, there is a strong need within the biomedical research community for the noninvasive, bubble sizing instrument disclosed herein. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the present invention that addresses these and other problems.
A method is provided for monitoring a selected volume for gaseous bubbles comprising steps such as producing a first acoustic signal at a first frequency and producing a second acoustic signal having a second frequency higher than the first frequency. The second acoustic signal is produced in a pulsed mode such that the pulses are produced at a repetition frequency. The first frequency and the repetition frequency are selectable to produce a beat signal with a selected frequency. The beat signal is monitored at the selected frequency to detect the bubbles.
The first frequency and the repetition frequency are selected such that the repetition frequency is not equal to the first frequency divided by an integer. The first frequency may preferably be varied to monitor a range of bubble sizes. As the first frequency is varied, the repetition frequency may be continually adjusted to maintain the beat signal at the selected frequency.
The second frequency is preferably kept constant. When using a single transducer, the transducer may be monitored for the beat signal between pulses of the second acoustic signal.
A high pass filter may be used to eliminate signals below the selected frequency for detecting the beat signal. As well, a low pass filter may be used to eliminate signals above the selected frequency for detecting the beat signal.
The first and second acoustic signals are directed at the selected volume in which bubbles are to be measured. A signal response is detected from the selected volume. The first frequency and the repetition frequency are preferably controlled such that the repetition frequency is not equal to the first frequency divided by an integer as the first frequency varies. A beat signal is detected related to the presence of a bubble in the selected volume. The repetition frequency is preferably controlled to maintain the beat signal at a constant beat frequency as the first frequency vanes.
A rate for varying the first frequency may be selected such that the rate is related to the time required for monitoring the range of bubble sizes to be detected. Selecting the rate for varying the first frequency further comprises selecting a frequency sweep increment such that the pump frequency is incremented in steps through a range of frequencies related to the range of bubble sizes to be detected. The bubble size may be determined based on the first frequency.
An apparatus for monitoring bubbles in a selected volume comprises a pump transducer and a controller for the pump transducer operable for producing a signal at a first frequency from the pump transducer. The first frequency may be selectable over a range of frequencies. An image transducer is provided and a reference signal generator is used for producing a reference signal at a second frequency higher than the first frequency. A pulser produces a pulsed signal output from the image transducer at the second frequency. A receiver may be used for detecting a return signal from the image transducer and a multiplier may be used for multiplying the return signal with the reference signal to produce a multiplier output signal.
A first low pass filter is preferably used for filtering the multiplier output signal to produce a first filtered signal. A sample and hold circuit receives the first filtered signal to further detect a beat signal. A second lowpass filter and a highpass filter may be used for producing the beat signal. A level detector which may be software controlled may be used for detecting a bubble from the amplitude of the beat signal response. A pulser controller may be used for controlling a repetition frequency of the pulsed signal output. The pulser controller is preferably software controlled for selecting of the repetition frequency. The pulser controller may vary the repetition frequency based on the first frequency. Preferably, the pulser controller is programmed for varying the repetition frequency to maintain a constant frequency of a beat signal contained in the return signal.
Preferably a video bubble sizing apparatus is provided for verifying operation of the ultrasonic bubble monitor in vitro and comprises a video camera with software for capturing video images, a sight tube containing bubbles, and a strobe for producing separate video frames showing bubbles. A video monitor may be used for viewing the separate video frames with bubbles therein. The software may be operable for providing statistically independent frames such that the same bubble is not measured twice in the separate video frames.
A tissue phantom is preferably used for simulating in-vivo bubbles to be observed ultrasonically in a tube through which bubbles are entrained. A housing is provided having a covering of synthetic material to simulate skin. A rod may be disposed within the housing for simulating bone; and a gel may be disposed within the housing for simulating tissue. The video system for viewing bubbles in the tube verifies results of the in-vitro bubbles observed ultrasonically.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved instrument and method for non-invasively monitoring bubbles.
Another object of the present invention is to size bubbles over a range that includes at least the gaseous emboli in the range of 40:m to 400?m although detection of gaseous emboli outside this range may also be useful and may be accomplished using the present invention.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to verify the bubble monitoring instrument performance by providing an independent means for measuring the size of bubble populations.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an in-vitro method to test operation of the present invention in a manner that simulates in-vivo operation and provides for verification of operation and instrument accuracy.
Any listed objects, features, and advantages are not intended to limit the invention or claims in any conceivable manner but are intended merely to be informative of some of the objects, features, and advantages of the present invention. In fact, these and yet other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the descriptions given herein, and the appended claims.